


Child of Mine [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: beaten, battered, and cold<br/>my children will live just to grow old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Mine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96638) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/exwj)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/child-of-mine) | 1.1 MB | 01:14


End file.
